Make the Best of It
by SiriusMarauderFan
Summary: Pansy struggles to reinvent herself after the war, with Daphne by her side one shot.


**Author's Note: **For Angel, a suuuuper late Secret Santa fic. Merry Christmas, I guess? Hope you like it!

Much thanks to Bex for motivating me and helping everything come together at the end. And thanks to Bex and Elizabeth for betaing. :)

Also written for…

Quidditch League Fanfiction Competition. Team/Position: Falmouth Falcons, Seeker. Task: Write a fic with the title of HP Slash Luv's first season fic as my title and inspiration. Make the Best of It.

* * *

**Make the Best of It**

_1,509 words_

* * *

"Thanks for offering up your home like this," Pansy said quietly, busying herself with undoing the latch on her trunk to avoid Daphne's gaze. It was hard enough accepting help without having to stare her best friend in the eyes and _thank her_ for it.

"It's my pleasure." Daphne flopped onto the bed. "It's going to be fun rooming with you again. Or close enough, I guess."

Pansy smiled, taking in the guest room. She'd been provided a bed, nightstand, and wardrobe. The tight room hardly allowed space for the trunk, but she supposed she didn't need anything else. She was only planning to stay for a week or so.

"You're sure your father doesn't mind?"

"Dad's in Germany for a couple weeks. He's been traveling a lot more recently. No one's buying his inventions around here anymore, so he wants to try the foreign markets."

Pansy felt guilty just thinking about it. Mr. Greengrass had always been kind to her whenever she visited Daphne over the summer holidays, and he made wonderful little trinkets. Now he was forced to travel to sell his inventions because of her parents' actions.

She tried not to dwell on it as she followed Daphne down to the kitchen. Their dinner sat on the counter in two flat, square boxes. Pansy was reminded that Daphne's mother had been a Muggle-born as they each took a box. Pizza was a Muggle delicacy, but nevertheless, Pansy couldn't help but enjoy every cheesy slice whenever she visited the Greengrass' house.

"Dad keeps saying he's going to teach me to cook one of these days," Daphne explained, plucking an olive off of her pizza and popping it in her mouth. "But between his traveling and my training at the Ministry, neither of us have time for that."

Pansy can sympathize with not being able to look after herself. The summer had been challenging, having both parents locked away, and her home and belongings reclaimed. All she had left in the world was tucked away in her trunk, including a small pouch of galleons. She considered herself lucky to have someone like Daphne, who was willing to stick with her and offer her a place to stay until she could work things out. Everyone else had abandoned her the moment her parents were arrested.

"You don't owe me any explanations. I'm sure you probably know more than I do."

"It'll just take you some time to get on your feet. Have you applied at the Ministry?"

"Mhmm. They turned me away pretty quickly. I don't blame them, really. I don't want to work in a stuffy old office anyway." Pansy reflexively wrinkled her nose at the idea.

"They're not _all_ stuffy," Daphne commented without a hint of offense. "But I can't picture you with a desk job either. Have you looked around Hogsmeade?"

"I'm going there and Diagon Alley tomorrow to see who's looking for help." She didn't mention how low her expectations were. Most of the shops had reopened over the summer, but people were still wary of strangers. Or maybe they were just wary of Pansy, the daughter of Death Eaters. She was all too aware of the people staring at her on her way to the trials.

"I have faith you'll find something quickly. People just need to see what a skilled witch you are." Daphne always was too optimistic. Pansy wasn't sure there were many skills for her to demonstrate, but she didn't say so.

:-:

Nightmares had Pansy waking earlier and earlier each night she stayed with Daphne. After three days of unsuccessful job hunting and sleepless nights, she was irritable and starting to lose hope in finding anything. Regardless, Daphne had been sweet and understanding, coming home from work with dinner in hand and staying up 'til late to cheer Pansy up.

Pansy couldn't help how nice it felt to have Daphne all to herself for once, without Astoria around or Millicent and the others eavesdropping. Getting to spend so much time together was definitely the only perk to come out of the whole situation, but along with it came shameful feelings for her best friend that she thought she'd buried long ago.

Her head swam with her parents' voices, words brought to the surface by the nightmares.

_"You're no good to us if we can't find you a husband."_

_"We'll be lucky if anyone will have you."_

Once humiliating, they made her angry now. So what if she had no interest in getting married? She'd spent years giving in to her parents, and where had that gotten her? Homeless and broke. She would prove them wrong.

Pansy dressed quickly and crept downstairs, confident that Daphne would sleep through any noise she made. All of Slytherin used to joke that Daphne could sleep through a fwooper's song.

The Greengrass kitchen was a scary place full of large machinery that Pansy didn't understand. Daph had tried her best over the years to teach her about the Muggle creations they had throughout the house, but Pansy was still apprehensive. She steeled herself and marched inside, determined to show that she could do something for herself.

A cupboard held a stack of Muggle cookbooks. Pansy pulled them all down and searched for the perfect recipe. There were no cauldrons or fireplaces there; she would have to do things the Muggle way.

Finally settled on a recipe for ginger biscuits —Daphne's favorite —Pansy set to work, collecting ingredients and utensils. She meticulously measured and stirred, following each step closely. In a lot of ways, she found it was like Potions.

Daphne found her just before the biscuits were done, when Pansy was knelt on the cool tiles in front of the contraption, watching her precious creations bake.

"Are you… okay?" Daphne glanced around the room, taking in the bowls and measuring cups washing themselves while the counters were scrubbed by a floating sponge.

"I couldn't sleep," Pansy muttered, watching the seconds tick away on her watch. "Just another minute…"

"Since when do you bake?"

"Er, since an hour ago, I suppose."

Pansy's watch let out a long ding and she jumped up, opening the oven door and levitating the sheet of biscuits out. She placed a cooling charm on them and turned to Daphne.

"I wanted to try something new, and… and I wanted to do something to thank you, for taking me in and looking after me."

Daphne chuckled. "You don't have to thank me, Pansy. You're my best friend, I'd do anything for you."

Pansy looked away, blushing. She couldn't explain her feelings to Daphne. Not yet, anyway. Maybe someday.

"They should be cool enough to eat now. I promise I followed the instructions very closely."

Daphne eagerly reached for a biscuit. She bit into one and closed her eyes as a smile spread on her face.

"These are the best biscuits I've ever had. Are you sure you've never done this before?"

Pansy shook her head, trying one for herself. "I can't believe I made this."

"See? I told you, you're talented! You just need to figure out what you're good at. Maybe you can open a bakery or something." Daphne reached for a second biscuit.

"I don't know about that. I've only made one thing."

"If it means I can wake up to more treats like these, I'll gladly buy you all the cookbooks you want."

Pansy ducked away, her blush intensifying. She was sure if she looked in a mirror right now, she'd be bright red. Daphne chuckled.

"You shouldn't be so embarrassed! These are so good, Pansy!"

"Thanks. I, uh. I should get ready. There's a few shops I haven't been in yet and—"

"Pansy, take a day. It's Saturday, for Merlin's sake! Just… take a day and relax with me. You've been doing so much lately, and I'm worried about you."

"I can't afford to just 'take a day', Daphne. I need… I need to find a job and a place to live and—"

"You need to realize that I'm happy to help you," Daphne interrupted firmly. "And that this—baking—is something you should consider pursuing. Maybe my dad could help you out with a loan to open a place and—"

"Daph, be serious please. I can't take any more from your family!"

Daphne reached out and put her hand on Pansy's, squeezing it gently. "You're important to all of us, Pansy. And… well. My dad is always invested in the future. Just… think about it, okay?"

Pansy looked from Daphne's hand to her face and then looked away, a small amount of hope gripping her heart. Maybe… maybe everything she wanted wasn't so impossible.

Maybe she really could just… make the best of the hand she'd be dealt.

Looking up at Daphne again, feeling a little more in control of herself, she asked, "You said you wanted to take a day. What do you want to do?"

Daphne's laugh was like music, and as she prattled on about nails and hair and a girly day, Pansy relaxed.

Maybe everything would actually be okay.


End file.
